The Worst Holiday Ever
by disneyfanatic09
Summary: Yuffie despises Valentine's Day and thinks it's the worst holiday ever and wants nothing to do with it. But after a bet, she's forced to get dressed up and go to the Valentine's Dance. The supposedly boring dance may turn into something special.


**Okay I'm back! I just wrote this today after I got the idea. I love the couple and thought it would be a good idea since it's Valentine's Day! Well, enough of me talking, enjoy this fic! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs mentioned!  


* * *

**

The Worst Holiday Ever

Okay, Christmas is so much fun and getting presents is awesome, Halloween means costumes and sugar highs for me, Thanksgiving is a great time for food, 4th of July has great fireworks, and New Year's is a great time to start a new year with friends. But Valentine's Day…

**IS THE WORST HOLIDAY EVER!!!!! **

I mean, it's just another day for couples to showoff to the single people and trying to make them jealous. It's a depressing holiday for single people, ESPECIALLY the girls. I, the great ninja Yuffie, don't get depressed, I just get so tired of all the lovey-dovey candy, flowers, stuffed animals, and presents couple give and receive. It is officially the worst holiday ever in my book.

And yet, I'm here at my high school's Valentine Dance. I said all that and I'm here at the gushiest, mushiest, cheesiest, girly, lovey-dovey dance in the world, way more dressed up than you have ever seen. Well, my friends Aerith, Aqua, Tifa, Rinoa, Larxene, Fuu, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Selphie, and Xion (who all have boyfriends by the way), made a bet that I had to dress up and go to the dance or give up being a ninja for the rest of the school year (that's three months)! Knowing me, I took the bet and went through all the _**painful**_ preparation and came, but it's better than giving up my ninja lifestyle.

I met my friends at Kairi's house; we all got in the LONG black limousine, and arrived at the way too much pink, red, and white dance. As soon as we got there, my friends found their boyfriends, totally forgot me, and abandoned me! Some friends they are!

So now, I'm sitting here all by myself, all decked out, been hit on by plenty of single guys who are jerks, and bored out of my mind!

"Hey, Yuffie," said my best friend Riku as he sat down next to me. I'm still surprised he turned down a lot of girls and came here by himself. With his long silver hair, deep, aqua eyes, tall and well-toned body, you would think he would have a girl, but no. Weird, I know.

"Hey, Riku, totally alone since all of our friends rudely abandoned us," I sighed, taking a sip out of the fruit punch.

"Yeah, and I still can't believe that you of all people agreed to dress up and come here," he laughed. Yes, everyone knew of my reputation of never being a girly-girl= just ninja. "But hey, it's better than giving up your lifestyle for three months."

"I know," I replied, then stared off into the crowd. Couples' arms were around each other, happily swaying to the song 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. Girls going to the bathroom to redo their makeup for the tenth time and guys patiently waiting for their dates to come out. I spotted Namine and Roxas slow dancing, bright smiles all over their faces. Roxas slowly leaned in and kissed Namine, both of their faces turning scarlet red. When they pulled away, Namine leaned her head on his chest as they continued dancing. To me, the couple was glowing and shining above the rest; to me they were the perfect couple.

As I was watching them, I started to feel sad and my smile turned into a frown. I have know idea why I became sad, I just did. It's so not like me to become sad the sight of a happy couple.

"You ok, Yuffie?" checked Riku, apparently noticing my change in mood. I stuttered, but told him I was fine. He wasn't convinced, but dropped it. I'm still so confused. I was trying to start a conversation, so I asked him why he didn't say yes to any potential date.

"They weren't the girl I wanted to go with," simply answered Riku. I became intrigued and asked him who the girl was. But for some reason he wouldn't answer, but he said the girl would know soon. His response made me sad for some reason. I told him she's a lucky girl as he walked away. So, here I am again, all alone and bored out of my brains at the cheesiest dance ever! This is going to be the longest two hours **ever**!

**_____________(One Hour and Forty-Five Minutes Later)_________________**

Finally! Only fifteen more minutes left in this painful dance! YEAH!!!!!! And I've survived the whole thing. I was trying to find Aerith to tell her that her and my other friends own me a day of doing whatever I want! Yeah, that was the other side of the bet.

I was walking along the side of the gym, looking for my friends when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Aqua, Rinoa, Tifa, Aerith, Larxene, Fuu, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Xion, Olette, Kairi, Selphie, and Namine all waiting to talk to me.

"Have you had fun?" asked Aqua, a HUGE smile on her face. I immediately said no, and that I had won the bet and the fourteen of them had to dedicated one day to doing anything I wanted. I also added that it was the WORST dance ever and it was totally boring. Huge smiles came on their faces so quickly that it crept me out.

"Okay, what's going on?" I sacredly asked. All of a sudden, the music stopped and couples stopped dancing. Everyone was confused, since they knew the dance wasn't over yet.

"Yuffie," I head someone say over the microphone. I looked toward the stage and saw Riku holding it. He found me in the crowd as he started speaking. "I told you earlier that the girl would know soon. Now's the time." I became sad at the idea of Riku telling another girl that he liked her. But what he said surprised me. "This song is for you, and it tells everything I feel about you Yuffie." All of a sudden, 'Because You Live' by Jesse McCartney, my favorite love song, was starting to play as he was humming along in a clear, strong, beautiful voice.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back_

_Like a wake-up call_

My dark brown eyes starting tearing up.

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know, what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

I started slowly walking to the stage, more tears flowing down my face at the sound of his beautiful voice. Good thing I wore waterproof mascara and eyeliner! I could see my friends happily smiling at me.

_It's alright, I survived_

_I'm alive again_

_Cause of you made it through every storm_

_What is life? What's the use_

_If you're killed inside._

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone _

_Who was there when my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking your eyes_

I still can't believe that my best friend is actually singing this song to me, meaning every word he's singing. Now I know why I was so sad at his answer earlier. I wanted to be that special girl!

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live_

_There's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you given me always_

The crowd seemed to part as I made my way up. I was in front of the stage when he hit the last part, happy tears freely flowing down my face. Riku was loving smiling and looking at me.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

Riku walked down the stage and stopped in front of me, waiting for my reaction. I sweetly hugged him as he put his arms around my waist.

"I've been waiting to tell you for so long," he said as he gently lifted my head up. I just smiled back as I leaned in. His soft lips met mine as I had my first kiss. I put my arms around his neck to deepen it. I heard the crowd awing at us, but I didn't care. When we ended it, he wiped the tears off my face as the DJ dedicated the last song 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat to Riku and me. We slowly danced, gazing in each other's eyes the whole time.

When the dance was over, my friends, my new boyfriend Riku, and I walked out to the limo.

"So, Yuffie, aren't you glad we made that bet?" asked Selphie as we got in the limo.

I thought about my answer. "Yeah, I'm glad I did," I said while looking at Riku. I sat next to Riku in the limo and leaned by head on his chest.

"So, what do you think about Valentine's Day now?" jokingly asked Riku. I smiled as I answered.

"It's actually okay," I smiled as we rode off home, the stars shining above us.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! I have two more short stories I want to write before I start writing the 'Unexpected Adventure'! Well, if you liked it, favorite it or even better, click the green button and review! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!  
**


End file.
